Xros Wars New Year 2012
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Digimon Xros Wars 02 : The Hunter Boys Who Leap Trough Time fic with New Year theme, the story Taiki and others was about celebrate new year, but new enemy appeared, will they able to save human from Doom before new year? Couples: Akaiki, TagiRu etc.


Xros Wars New Year 2012

A/N: Hello Guys! Now I'm back with New Year Theme Digimon Xros Wars 02 : Hunter Boys Who Leap Trough Time XDDD this time is hetero couple ;) hope you enjoyed it   
><strong><br>I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON **

After met new enemies and foes, Taiki already used in Digi-Quartz and helping Tagiru hunt digimon for saving peoples, he had been close with Yuu and Tagiru, somehow, Ryouma's teams always bothered them and interrupt their hunting, mostly Ren who did it, While Airu only interested with cute Digimon and Ryouma watched them, Ryouma sure strong but he hasn't show his power. Taiki worried Ryouma could attack them sometimes, Taiki glad meeting his old friends like Zenjirou and Nene, specially Akari, but he hoped she wasn't in dangerous again. He felt guilty if something happens to Akari because he felt more than best friends toward her, he wanted to spend time much with her, but Digi-Quartz problems making him busy and he didn't want be irresponsibility.

After long day at Digi-Quartz, Taiki and the others went to their home safely. "Taiki! you had guest!" said his mother when he arrived at home. "Eh? Who is it?" confused Taiki.

"Hi Taiki!" said Akari who had been sit in living room and reading magazine. "Wow! Akari! I never thought you would visit me!" he said with exited tone.

"Of course I will, we haven't keep in touch, I was bored today so I decided to visit you.." she said.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I shouldn't-" "No, its okay, its my fault, coming without warning!" said Akari as she pressed her finger to his lips to cut his word, Taiki was blushed at first. They talk about school stuff then finally about digimon, they didn't know her mother was listened them secretly.

"It seems hunt digimon is fun but I bet our adventures more fun that it!" said Akari cheerfully. "Yeah, you're right!" said Taiki. "Anyway when you will escort me to the watchman who have X-loader?" asked Akari. Taiki shocked, he never thought Akari would ask him such question like that, he wasn't sure to answer it because part of his mind didn't agree about Akari become hunter, with same reason.

"I-I….umm…. I"

"No, its okay..' she stood up. "I know you wont allowed me to become hunter…' she smiled.

"No! I just… don't know where is he now…' said Taiki, he wasn't lying at all.

"Oh okay…" she said as she walk way, Taiki eventually grabbed her hand. "Where are you going!" shocked Taiki.

"I want to go home, silly…" she giggled. "So now, may I excuse?" she asked.

"Oh of course!" he blushed and let her go.

"Ck ck ck….." he heard voice behind him. "Taiki Taiki, it seems you have no clue how to ask girl out, don't you?" teased .

"Mom!" he surprised.

"There no doubt you in love with her, she grow up to beautiful and kind lady, you need to make move before somebody take her from you, Taiki!" she said cheerfully.

"But mom…. Me and her just best friend…" he sighed.

"Hey look, don't lose hope; I can see she likes you too! So pull yourself together and brave yourself to ask her!" she said.

"Later, mom, I'm tired and…. Can you give me some time alone?" asked Taiki softly.

"Fine, but don't forget to eat okay?" she smiled as he nodded.

"Nah, Taiki! we all support you!" said Shoutmon when Taiki stared the night sky after taking nap for while and stretching. "Eh! Shoutmon!" Surprised Taiki. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine after we had hard battles with Hyogamon, but seriously he making my arm freezing, stupid demon!" said Shoutmon.  
>"Anyway, we talking about your crush kyuu~" said Cutemon as he appeared beside them. "We know what you think about her kyuu~"<p>

"And we absolutely agreed you together with her!" said Shoutmon happily.

"Because she was strong…" said Ballistamon with robotic tone. "And she beautiful kyuu~" said Cutemon.  
>"You had been together with her since kid…' said Dorulumon.<p>

"And there is no doubt if you dating with her!" said Shoutmon.

Taiki sweat dropped, because since when Digimon understand about 'love' and 'dating' things? Oh, he forgot Taiki told them without realize (specially when he depressed)

"Well, but we grown up and we not close like what it was, she had been busy and I'm busy too…" he said.

"Look…" Shoutmon pat his shoulder. "I know you depressed failed ask her out when Christmas but that doesn't mean you have to give up! We cheered you for next move!" said Shoutmon.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate you guys much…." Smiled Taiki, he glad he have caring and cheerful partner like Shoutmon.

~ Tagiru's Place ~

"Whoaaa! I'm full!" said Tagiru as he finished ate his dinner with her mother, her mother just shook her head because his habit haven't changed, she took the dishes and washed, let Tagiru ran to his room.

"Today was so fun!" said Tagiru to Gamudramon and Pagumon who was ate on his bed.

"We captures more digimon and finally defeat Ren again! Hahaha! I like seeing him lost! Hope he will learn!" he laughed. "Yeah! He must know that we're more powerful than him!" cheered Gumdramon.

"Yuup!"

"What about the cute pink girl?" asked Pagumon. "I like her~" he smirked.

"Nah~ she just annoying like always!" said Tagiru. "But I bet you have feelings for her~" he smirked. Tagiru blushed. "What! You have no idea what you talking about!" he denied.

"He's right! You likes her!" added Gamudramon.

"Not you too!" he astonished. "Looks! She's our enemy and there is no way we can be together!" he said. 'She always care to Yuu, not to me…' he thought while sighed, he think he could never get chance to be with her. He remembered he saw Airu with Ren and Ryouma, is she dating one of them? Or is she having crush with Yuu? So many question on his head but he doesn't have courage to ask them all, he decided to forget it and went to deep sleep with his dearest partner.

The NEXT Day

"Mom! I go now!" shouted Taiki. "Hey wait!" she called him as Taiki finished tied his shoe. "Here, take this, you will need it!' she said as she lend him a tickets.

"What is this?" he confused.

"It almost New Year, right? My neighbor gives me some and I think this more useful for you…" she pushed him away to out. "Now go ask her before its too late! That festival was popular! I bet someone ask her too! C'mon Taiki!" cheered her mother.

"Fine, mom…" he sweated and walk away, he wasn't sure he could ask her but he must try it at least.

Tagiru walk up on the way to school and saw Taiki. "Monring! Taiki-san!" said Tagiru as he approached to him. "Wow! A tickets! Are you want to ask girls?" he teased.

"W-well, umm…I-I….. yes of course…" he surprised.

"Aha! Good luck, Taiki-san! And can I know who is she?" he smirked.

"…..Akari…" he blushed and look away.

"AHA! Like what I guess! Woohooo! I can't wait what her reaction!" exclaimed Tagiru.

"Will you please stop it?" said Yuu as he joined them walk together.

"Oh! Morning Yuu!" said both of them.

"Morning Taiki-san!" he smiled. "Tagiru! Stop teasing people specially Taiki, you just jealous didn't have girls to ask…" he hissed.

"Hey! Don't understatement me!" said Tagiru. "You know, Yuu had been asking Miho out many times but she keep rejected her because she was busy~" whispered Tagiru to his sempai and both of them laughed. "What?" Yuu annoyed.

"Nah, its okay, so you guys have plan for New Year?" asked Taiki.

"Nah, I don't think I have but I gladly joined with you!" said Tagiru.

"Neesan invites me actually but I prefer in here…" said Yuu. "And go 'hunt' Miho!" teased Tagiru, Yuu stepped his shoe. "Aaaw! That hurts!" protested Tagiru. "Sorry, it was accident…" Yuu smirked. Taiki laughed at them.

Akari was reading on her class even it was lunch time, she still wanted to finished her novel. "Akari, Taiki-sempai call you..' said girly voice beside her, she stood up and approached to Taiki who standing beside her door class. "Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for bothering you but I just want ask you something…' said Taiki, he took deep breath and hope she would accepted it, Yuu and Tagiru peek them and curiously want to know.

"Yes?"

"I-I…. would you…." He said slowly with nervous tone. 'Yes! Go go Taiki-san!' whispered Tagiru from far away.

"Would you have lunch with me?" he said with full of speed.

"Oh yes of course!" said Akari with exited tone, Tagiru and Yuu disappointed but they decided to follow them to canteen.

"So how your grade?" asked Taiki softly when they were in canteen and bough some lunch. "It was nice and good, how about you?"

"nothing change"

"And you still helping people, right?" asked Akari.

"Yes of course~"

"What a mess habit~" she teased.

"Its not habit, its hobby!" he denied.

"Whatever, but for me its still habit, just don't….. overwork again…." She said with worried tone. "Nah, I wont, I keep promise…" he smiled. Then he saw glimpse of Yuu and Tagiru's hair, he remembered what his purpose.

"Anyway, Akari…. I want to ask something…" he spoke, his body started nervous. Akari confused. "What is it?"

"W-Will…..y-you…." He took deep breath again. "Will you spend time after school?" he said with wrong sentence. Tagiru and Yuu sighed.

"Well, since I had nothing to do, yes of course!" she smiled. "And, my I excuse? My class almost started…" said Akari as they both stood up. "Oh of course! See ya!" he waved hand to her as she waved back.

"Gheez! Taiki-san! Its that hard to ask her out!" said Tagiru. "I'm sorry, I tried but I keep saying wrong things…' said Taiki. "Wel, it was good move actually…" said Yuu.

"You can make her mood happy and it rise chance percent that she could accept it" explain Yuu. "Yeah, that great idea!" said Tagiru. "Okay guys, but that mean I cannot join you to hunt digimon again" said Taiki.

"Oh don't worry Taiki-san, we could hunt safely without you!" said Tagiru. "Yeah, enjoy your time with her, Taiki-san!" said Yuu. Taiki nodded as he went to Akari who had just went out from school. "Here…" Yuu gave him tickets. "These was last tickets so felt lucky have it, don't get lost of it, okay?" said Yuu.

"Gee, Thanks so much!" he jumped and hugged him. "Heey!" he pushed him off. "You better find girl before too late…" said Yuu.

"Hey, Yuu what about your girl?"

"My girl? You mean Miho, What you- oh! I forgot to ask her!" he panicked as he ran back to school, hoping Miho still there. "Huuh…. So now I'm alone…." Sighed Tagiru.

"Don't worry partner! I will keep you company!" said Gamudramon with exited tone.

"Yeah! Let's go! Time Shift!" Tagiru and Gamudramon teleported to Digi-Quartz.

"Hi Akari!" greet Taiki softly. "Oh Hi Taiki! I thought you with them…' said Akari.

"Nah I spend too much time with them, I-I….I miss you, you know…" he shrugged.

Akari blushed then she smiled. "Me too…. So where you want to go with me?"

"I dunno, some place who had our memories?" he said. Both of them laughed and enjoyed time together.

"Miho!" Yuu called her name when he arrived at his class while gasped, Miho was tidying her desk and bag.

"Yeah, Yuu? What wrong?" she confused.

"Nah, nothing…. Just relieved you still here…" he said.

"So….." "let guess, you want to ask me out, again?" she guessed, Yuu blushed and nodded.

"Seriously, why you don't even quit to ask me? You know I'm busy…" she said.

"You're not always busy, we had 2 weeks of holidays tomorrow and you still busy? Please, just this time…." He pleaded. Miho sighed, she does want to go out with him but she wasn't confidence going out with person like Yuu who strong, charming, smart and kind, many girls like him, but she just nerd and anti-social person.

"So?" Yuu asked again. "Fine, just once, okay?" she sighed. Yuu exited when he know. "Thank you thank you!" he exclaimed as he kissed her cheek without realize and jumping happiness to outside of class. Miho was stunned, she still can feel warm breeze on her cheeks.

Tagiru searching digimon on Digi-Quartz , he found a big orange bird flying above them. "Let's hunt this!" "Yeah!" Gamudramon tempted.

"GAMUDRAMON! CHOU-SHINKA! ARRESTERDRAMON!"

"Spiral Shedder!" he wave his tails and wrapped it on the ird digimon's tail, he pulled him with full of strength and slammed him to the ground. "GWAAAAAGKH!" the bird tensed up and angered. The bird digimon tried to bite him with his creepy fangs but Arresterdramon successfully escpae from his mouth, he jumped and shoot "Frog Shot" to him. "Yay! Time to capture!" said Tagiru.

"Not so fast!" said a girly voice behind him. "Opossumon! Mad Balloon Bomb!" she commanded. "Hiyaaaa!" Opossumon threw many red balloon towards them and making ambush, the bird digimon finally succeed flee from them.

"Aarrgh! Look what you done! That bird its mine!" said Tagiru.

"His name is Birdramon, gheez! When you learn to observed your digimon hunt? You so idiot and useless!" mocked Airu.

"You don't have rights to said that to Tagiru!" angered Arresterdramon.

"Whatever…." She rolled her eyes and evolved her Digimon. "Opossumon! Chou-Shinka! Cho-Hakkaimon!"

Arresterdramon astonished saw Cho-Hakkaimon, he bit traumatic with her creepy hair and strange weapon, specially her full power. "He fire type, Bird generation and vaccine attribute…" mumbled Airu. "Reload! Swamon!" shouted Airu as she reload a beautiful and shiny swam digimon.

"Swamon! Cho-Hakkaimon! Digi-Xross! Swa-Hakkaimon!"

Cho-Hakkaimon with new look appeared in front of them, her clothes become white and she had wings, her pig hood become swam hood. Swa-Hakkaimon flew and followed the fire bird digimon and tried to bring him down, unfortunately Birdramon already cautious, he turned back and release his "Meteor Wing" attack to him. Swa-Hakkaimon eventually dodge the attacks by covered his body with her arms and wings. Arresterdramon flew and catch up with them.

"Spin Calider!" he swing his tail and catch his tails, suddenly Birdramon went mad and he rolled his body which pulled Arresterdramon and he slammed him to the nearest building. "Arresterdramon!" shocked Tagiru, he ran to him. Birdramon attacks Swa-Hakkaimon furiously with his sharp claws. "Hang in there! Swa-Hakkaimon!" shouted Airu as she ran. Birdramon release his attack "Fire Flapping!" which flapping his wing and releasing streams of blue fire and its burned her. "Gwaaaaaakh!" screamed Swa-Hakkaimon, she fell on the top of building and broke some wall, the wall fell directly above Airu, Tagiru saw it and he quickly grabbed Airu's shoulder and pushed her away while shouted. "Watch out!"

"Luckily they manage escape from the wall falls successfully. Both of them gasped and shocked about what happen. "Huh almost…" gasped Tagiru. "You…." Airu stood up. "Why you saving me!" she yelled. "Why? I dunno, my body just move itself…" said Tagiru innocently "Idiot…." She mumbled and look away, to hide her embarrassment.

Tagiru chuckled, it seems Airu feeling guilty.

"Swa-Hakkaimon!" she shouted. "I'm okay, Miss!" she flew. "Bring him to down here!" she commanded. "Roger!"

"Dadada Minchi!" Swa-Hakkaimon strikes Bidramon furiously with her "Roketta Dingpa" and manage to weakened him, but then Birdramon rolled up and kicked her with his sharp claws. He charged down Swa-Hakkaimon with its talon, luckily Swa-Hakkaimon was aware and he hold him with his strong arms. Then Arresterdramon appeared in front of them and punched Birdramon with "Mach Flicker".

"Gwaaagh!" Birdramon was dizzy and he fell, right before he fall to some building. Swa-Hakkaimon releases her water attack. "Feather Bubble!" a huge bubble went out from her charges and successfully catches Birdramon. Airu finally got him.

"Why you even helping me?" asked Airu with confused tone, sometimes she couldn't understand what he doing at her.

"Hahaha! I don't know too!" he grinned. "But, at least you finally you got him, right?" he added. "Yeah, that was great news!" cheered Gamudramon.

"Humph! I won't give it to you!" she said. "Hahaha, I wont…. Anyway can I ask you something?"

"What?" she replied with annoyed tone, hopefully he wont asked her strange things.

"Would you…. Go out with me?" he asked sheepishly. Airu shocked and yelled at her. "WHAAAAAAT!" she shocked. "You dare me to ask me out!" she repeated.  
>"Yes…" he nodded and look straightly to her.<p>

"Why make you think I could accept you, huh!" she hissed. "Because I already saved your life…' said Tagiru.

"Uugh…." She mumbled. "To where?" she asked.

"To concert festival at 31 December, we could celebrate New Year too!" he said with exited tone. "I don't think I can…." She mumbled. "Awww… c'mon, just this once!" pleaded Tagiru with cute face. Airu blushed and look away. 'What wrong is this guy? I pushed him and said harsh to him a lot of times, but why he want to go out with me?' thought Airu between confusion.

"Don't force me!" she said.

"Fine, maybe you already had plan with Ryouma and Ren…" he said as he pretend to walk away.

"Wait!" she called him. "Fine, I want!" she yelled with red face. "Really?" he ran back to her. "Yay thanks!" he gave her the ticket then he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "What! How dare you!" she tried to slap him but he quickly stepped back and grinned.

"Sorry~" he said. "We'll meet at the gate!" he winked and eventually ran while jumping around.  
>"Idiot…" she blushed, Opossumon worried abut her because she isn't herself today.<p>

"So, how our nakama?" asked Akari as they sat beside the river. "Hahaha! nothing much, they still themselves like before, Shoutmon get bored so I often visit Digi-Quartz to protect Tagiru and Yuu…" he explained.

"Oh wow, any new member?" asked Akari.

"Nah, I'm not interested with hunt things, I let Tagiru and Yuu captured them…." He said. They stood up and walk among the road.

"Yeah, but I'm glad you're okay, schooling and hunting in one time it was tough job but I'm glad you're fine…" smiled Akari, somehow, her smile make Taiki embarrassed and felt warm.

"Hey, Ice cream! Let's eat it some…." Said Taiki as he pointed ice cream stand near park, he avoiding eyes contact with Akari, he doesn't want her find out. Taiki bought some strawberry and chocolate ice cream, he gave the strawberry one to her. "Its my treat, take it!" said Taiki.

"Hehe… you never let me to pay…" Akari giggled as they ate it together while laughing.

"This make me remember old days" said Taiki. "Yeah, we often hang out and play many dangerous games, gheez! I can't still forgot about that!" added Akari.

"Yeah, but I realize now and I don't want you in danger again…." He said. "But you already make me addicted about adventures things!" she laughed as Taiki joined her.

"Hey there a cream on your face…" said Taiki as he wipe the cream beside her tiny nose with his soft finger. Akari and Taiki stared each other, then Taiki moved his hand to her cheek without realize and they moved closer until inch between them.

Then….

BOOOOM!

They quickly pulled away from each other and saw a smoke behind the park. "Let's look it!" said Taiki curiously as he eventually grabbed her hand and walk together.

He saw a big mess around the forest, many fires on the trees and some footprints on the ground. "This must be digimon!" said Akari. "Okay! I will go!"

"No! I want to join you!" pleaded Akari. "But…" "Please, just this time!" said Akari.

"Fine…" Taiki sighed as they teleported to Digi-Quartz.

"Whoaa, this place always amazing for me…" she said. "Where is the digimon?" she look around, then she saw a shadow moved with full speed, Akari eventually hold Taiki's hand without realize, they both blushed. "Umm… its okay, I'm scared if you fall…" said Taiki sheepishly. "I'm not princess…" she smirked.

"they walk to deep forest and the place begun more dark. "Well, well, The legendary hero come~" said Ryouma as they saw him and Ren on the tree. "Ryouma!" surprised Taiki.

"Uuups! You bring agirl, sorry bothered your date, Sempai~" teased Ryouma. "Quit teasing them, we must catch that digimon!" said Ren. "You're always impatient…" sighed Ryouma as he jumped to the ground. "Hope you wouldn't mind~" said Ryouma.

"Don't try to interrupt our hunt!" said Ren.

"I guess this is their territory now, maybe we should go back…" said Akari, "Yeah, you right…" he nodded, and then he heard someone yelling.

"I found him!" yelled Ren as a huge owl digimon went out from the bushes and went mad, Dracmon strikes him with his sharp claws but he keep struggled and he release his ninja's attacks, they both being ambushed and Falcomon fly away. "Not so fast…Astamon…" spoke Ryouma as Astamon appeared beside Falcomon and kicked him with his "Maverick" attack, he fell and Ryouma's team blocked his path. Falcomon become frustrated, suddenly he digivolve. "Shit! He digivolve to Sabirdramon!" cursed Ren. "Dracmon! Chou-Shinka! Yasyamon!"

Sabirdramon panicked as he flew and saw Akari, he eventually flew to them and grabbed Akari with his claws. "AKARI!" Shouted Taiki. "Aaaaaargh!" screamed Akari in pain, They went to the top of the huge tree. "Now what we suppose to do?" asked Ren. "Aaargh! No! he take her away!" Taiki frustrated as he punched the tree as Shoutmon tried to convince him. "Look someone pissed off…" whispered Ren.

"We could help you save her…' suggested Ryouma. "We don't need your help, pal!" said Shoutmon with dark tone, somehow he annoyed to them.

"Its okay, Shoutmon, I appreciate your help, Ryouma…' said Taiki with sad tone. "Don't worry, we will get your girlfriend back…' he pat his shoulder.

"Thanks…" he smiled. "Actually, we're not a couple…yet…" said Taiki with embarrassed tone.

"Oh I see…' said Ryouma. "But you will after this…" Smirked Ren.

"Yeah, so what your plan?" asked Taiki. "We will distract him for your girl so you could take her…' smiled Ryouma. "Agreed!"

"Shoutmon! Chou-Shinka! OmegaShoutmon!"

"Hell Fire!" Astamon shoot Sabirdramon who had appeared from his nest, he dodge his attacks by covered his body with his black wings and he release his "Black Meteor" attacks to Astamon. Suddenly, Yasyamon appeared next to him by jumping the nearest bulidng and attack him with hi weapon to make him fall. Meanwhile Taiki and OmegaShoutmon climbed the building who had his nest. "Akari!" he jumped to the next when they reached up. "Taiki!" Akari stood up and hugging him. "I'm sorry, I'm so recless…" he said almost sobbed. "Its okay, this not your fault…" she spoke.

Sabidramon saw her "precious treasure" was had been took by someone else, he angered and flew back to his nest. "Look out!" said Akari. OmegaShoutmon protect them with his gold body from his furious attacks, he keep strikes him with his sharp claws and burned him with his black flames from his wings. "Run! Taiki! Akari!" said OmegaShoutmon.

"Dorulumon! Pickmonz! Digi-Xross! Dorulumon + Pickmonz!"

They ride Dorulumon who had flying machine on his tail, even Dorlumon embrassased and didn't say anything, he hesitates to save them. They flew from the bulding and landing slowly. Before they arrived at ground, Sabirdramon manage to escape from OmegaShoutmon's grab. "Taiki! give me Star Sword!" said Akari.

"What! Why-" "Now!" she yelled. "Starmon! Pickmonz! DigiXross! Star Sowrd!" Taiki threw the sword to her, she grabbed it, she jumped and stabbed him with her sword. "Gwaaaagkh!" Sabirdramon screamed. "Akari!" shouted Taiki who already landed on the ground, he ran and tried to catch her who fell. "Got you!" he said when Akari fell to his arms.

Sabirdramon tried to escpae but then Astamon, Yasyamon and OmegaShoutmon blocked his path. "Omega The Fusion!" he release his attack as a shadow Omegamon went out from his body and burned Sabirdramon while Astamon keep shot gun to him and Yasyamon threw fireballs to him. "Capture Complete!" shouted Ren as he successfully capture him.

"You okay! You scare me to death you know!" said Taiki as he hugged her tightly, he couldn't stopped himself to embraced her. "I know I'm sorry…" she said as she rubbed his hair. "Don't worry, I'm not mad, I just…. Worried you so much…" said Taiki as he kissed her hair. They keep embrace each other until Ren and Ryouma come to interrupt them.

"So loving lovebrids~" teased Ren, they both pulled away each other and blushed. "Anyway, we're in here to said thank you because helping us capture Sabirdramon, I hope you want join us hunting sometimes~ its not bad hunting with us, we help as much we could…." Said Ryouma.

"Yeah, better than useless goggle-head boy of yours…' mocked Ren. Taiki laughed.

"Hahaha… and thanks for helping me save Akari, I owe you too, maybe sometime if I had time…" said Taiki. They excuse to returned to park.

"You know, The Legendary Hero's Girfriend so kick-ass…. She strong and full of strategy, I think she hiding her true skill from us, you know she like had "please don't hurt me" face…." Spoke Ren.

"Who knows, I never thought she would be little stubborn, Well, typical Xros Heart, She need some X-loader…." Added Ryouma as they left Digi-Quartz.

"That was awesome adventure! I miss that…" said AKARI. "Yeah, I know you gotten stronger and smarter but it….. Still make me worried…." Said Taiki, he didn't want to saw her hurt again.

"Seriously Taiki, you was reckless and didn't care about me when we at Digital World, specially when I depressed want to go home, but now… when I really thirsty of adventures and fights, you forbid me and didn't give me chance to be hunter… what is wrong with you?" protested Akari, Taiki shocked and realize he did wrong things to him.

"I-I….I'm sorry, I don't have rights to tell you what to do…. it just… I realize that if I did mistake, even little…. I can't bring life people back… and I don't want it happen to you, Akari…" he said. Akari sighed.

"You need to stop your stupid worries! Don't understatement me, Taiki! I may a girl, but our adventures prove that I'm not weak and pathetic girl, your worries make me….. sad….." she said as she walk away.

"Wait!" he ran to her. "I'm sorry everything I said, please… forgive me…" he said.

"Let me think first…" she spoke.

"No! I'll do anything for make you forgive me, please…." He bowed.

"Uuugh, I hate this when you started begged like that…" she mumbled. "J-Just…. Do what normaly guys do to girls… I'm not your sister who need over protective brother like you…" she said.

"Then…. How about going out with me…?" he said. "W-what?" Akari couldn't believe him, he asking her out?

"W-would…y-you want t-to go with me at festival?" he said with sheepishly, his body gesture show that he was nervous.

"….." Akari couldn't give him response because she confused about him, maybe that the reason why he had been overprotective to her? "Yes…" she nodded but looking away.

"You serious?" surprised Taiki. "You're kidding right ask me out?" said Akari.

"I'm serious…o-of course…" he blushed but he tried to stared her eyes to prove that he wasn't playing around. "Fine, I believe you…" she look away, Taiki gave her the ticket before she leaved him alone.

"Well, at least she accepted…" said Shoutmon from the X-loader. "Heey!" Tagiru waved his hand and ran to Taiki.

"Oh hi! Tagiru! How your hunt?"

"Success!" he thumb up. "He mean he succeed asking girl out…" said Gamudramon.

"Who is it?" asked Taiki curiously, he wonder what kind of girl fall for him. "The so called cute hunter…" mocked Gamudramon

"Airu? Wow! Congrats!" said Taiki. "Hehehe…" he grinned. "Anyway, where Yuu?"

"He asked his girl too, you know the glasses girl with short hair~" said Tagiru.

"Hahaha, see you tomorrow, Tagiru!"

"See you too!"

~ Airu's Room~

"Who the hell is he dare to ask me…" mumbled Airu while stabbed Tagiru's voodoo with her love needle. "What wrong with he? Aargh! I don't understand idiots!" she said. "And I don't want be idiots….. why I couldn't leave him…. I can leave him anytime I could but…. Why? Aaaargh! Now what I suppose to do!"

"I will choose cute Yukata for you, Airu…." Said Opossumon with exited tone, she love dressed Airu with cute clothes. "Ugh! Why I must/"

"Because you were accept his invitation, right? We go to festival anyway so we must have good luck!" said Opossumon. "Fine fine, pick clothes you want and tell me!" hse said. "I need sometime alone.." she stared her windows to see the beautiful night filled with starts.

~ Akari's Home~

"Baka baka Taiki! why he ask me such date when I wasn't ready! Now where my Yukatas? Mooom!' she called her mother. "Yeah, honey?"

"Where my Yukata?"

"Its on your top right of your closet, dear, why you looking for it?"

"I have date…" she blurted out.

"What! Date! Wow! My little girl grown up!" her mother went to her room and helped her find her yukata. "Can I know who is he?" she smiled.  
>"Taiki, mom…." She blushed.<p>

"Owow! Great! Now, I don't have to worry about, I know someday you and him will together~" she teased.

"Mom…. Just help me find it…"

"Yeah yeah, here…" she took the yukata. "I think these one perfect for you…" she gave her red silky Yukata. Akari likes the color and she decided to wear it for tomorrow….

"Morning Yuu!" said Tagiru. "How yesterday?" he smirked. "Going well, what about you?" asked Yuu.  
>"Hehehe, of course I got someone…. Guess what? Airu!"<p>

"Wow! Congrats, man!" he pat his shoulder. "So where Taiki-san?" he look around. "He still nervous and scared, maybe…." He joked.

"I'm not that coward…" said Taiki slowly behind them. "Oh Taiki-san! Morning!" he sweated. "So guys, how your girls?"

"Miho? She's fine, I think she already stand by on her home, I need to pick her up, see ya in festival!" said Yuu.

"He always such in rush…" mumbled Tagiru. "What about your Airu, Tagiru?" asked Taiki.

"Oh no! I forgot to pick her up!" shouted Tagiru as he ran different road, Taiki shook his head and sighed, I hope Akari wont waiting him too long.

"Hey!" said a boy with green yutaka. "Hideaki?" said Taiki. "Hey how are you,buddy, we haven't met again since our first battle!" said Hideaki while grinned.

"Nah, nothing much change, how about you?" asked Taiki back while shake hand with him. "Me too, anyway where Tagiru?" he looking around. "Usually he always with you…"

"Oh, he pick his girl now…" he said. "Wow! He has girlfriend! Awesome! Actually I want to tell him something…" he shrugged. "Well, tell me, I will tell him of course.." he smiled.

"Do you know Mami, his childhood who also classmate?" asked Hideaki, Taiki nodded.

"I ask her out now and we're going to festival same as you guys…" he winked.

"Wow, congrats!" "Now, I want to pick her now, see you!" said Hideaki. "Why you didn't pick her up, Taiki-san?" asked Shoutmon. "Well, we're meeting in the gate so don't worry, let's go there…" he smiled.

"Mom! Am I ready yet?" asked Akari, her mother had been dressed her for 2 hours. "Mom, please, I could be late…." She mumbled. "Wait, dear, your face not ready…"

"I don't want wear any make-up! Its make me ugly…"

"Fine, just wear this lip-gloss and powder…." Akari take it and use it.

"Done, I'll go now…" "Wait!" said her mother. "You forgot this…" she put flower on her hair. "Now, you look beautiful…" she smiled. "Bye mom, see you later…" she said.

""Bye, be safe!"

~ Somewhere In Digi-Quartz~

"Sir, The human celebrate the new year…" said a robot digimon bowed to Ogre Digimon. "Its good time for attacking the humans…. And get our revenge…' said the other digimon who look like ball machine digimon who holding sword. "Those human must teach lesson…" said bird mechanic digimon. "Good…. Now gather all army and we will attack them…soon…" the Ogre Digimon laughed evilly. He couldn't wait to make mess with humans.

"Oh I saw Akari!" said Taiki, the gate was crowded and he tried to find her, he saw glimpse of red hair with flower. "Hey Aka-" he grab her hand and saw her. "ri…" he amazed by her new looks, a glamour red yukata she wore and beautiful red flower on her hair, Taiki was mesmerized her.

"Uh…Hello…." Said Akari, she confused saw Taiki was stunned and didn't spoke anything. "S-sorry…" he blushed. "Y-you….look so beautiful…" he said almost like a whisper, Akari blushed and look away. Both of them were silent….

'C'mon Taiki! said anything!' cheered Shoutmon.

"Umm….. let's see the festival…" he grinned as he hold her hand, Akari nodded and followed her.

"You late…' said Airu with annoyed tone, she was bad mood today because Tagiru was reckless like usually, 'when he learn to be a man…..' thought Airu.

"I-I'm sorry…" he said while he catches breath. "Wow! You're so beautiful!" he said with exited tone when stared Airu with pink kimono and cute teddy bag. "Humph…" she look away and blushed, she didn't want fell to his flirt. "C'mon, let's go before its too crowded…" said Tagiru as he tried to hold her hand. "Don't try to touch me…" she said with threaten tone. Tagiru chuckled and let her walk with herself.

When they arrived, the place was crowded. "Told you we're late…" said Airu. "Late or not we can still enjoy it! The concert still 3 hours more so we need to visit stall and shop around here, they must be have great stuff!" exclaimed Tagiru.

"Fine, I follow you…" she said, she was stuck with him, if she could, she can leave her whenever she want but still…. Something on her mind said to stay with him, they visited game stall and accessories shop, Tagiru found a cute pink teddy necklace. "I think this will be good for you…" he said as he bought it. "Umm… this good…" she said as she wear it. 'Sometimes he could be…sweet…' thought Airu.

"Hey Yuu!" called Tagiru as he waved hand to Yuu who was walking with Miho. "Hi Tagiru! Hi Airu!" he greeted. "Hehehe, sorry, it seems I interrupt your date~" teased Tagiru. Miho smiled to both of them. "Yeah…. Where Taiki-san?" he asked.

"Nah, he already with Akari, I suppose…" he rolled his eyes. "Well, Can we excuse? See you in Fireworks!" he said before leave with her.

"Is that his girlfriend?" asked Airu surprised. "Yeah, he does have weird taste, but they have their own taste, who doesn't want to be Yuu's girlfriend? Hahaha" he laughed.

"I wouldn't mind to be with you…" blurted out Airu.

"What really?" he said. "Nah, let's go to there!" said Airu as shechanged the subject and didn't want to talk about it. 'How could I be so stupid? I guess his Idiotic virus got me…' she thought.

"Awww, this so cute!" said Akari as they saw cute bunny pink doll. "Okay, I will win this thing!" said Taiki as he joined shooter game stall and tried to win the game, Akari knew Taiki would win all game stalls, they often attend many festival when they was young. "Here…" Taiki lend her the doll. "Thanks so much!" Akari hugged him as he blushed. "Hey let's match catch goldfish!" said Akari as she pointed to goldfish stall. "I wont lose at you…" Taiki smirked as the battle begun.

Tagiru saw them catching the goldfish. "Heya Taiki-san!" "Not now, I'm busy…" he said while catching goldfish with Akari, Tagiru and Airu decided to visit the candy stall beside the goldfish stall and bought some cotton candy. "It seems it was fun!" said Tagiru. "Let's do this after them…" he added. "No… I don't want…" she rejected.

"The winner is Akari!" they both look at her. "Yay! This my 100th win at you!" smirked Akari as she received present from the stall. "Yeah, you're better than me…" he scratched his head.

"Whoa! Akari so awesome!" cheered Tagiru. "Oh Hi Tagiru and Airu! Sorry for ignore you…' he smiled.

"Nah, don't worry, it was great battle! But I can't believe you lost at her…" he laughed. "Yeah, everything for her…" he said, Akari blushed.

"It seems we disturb their time…" Tagiru smirked. "Okay, we leave, see ya! Taiki-san!" said Tagiru as they walk away from them.

"So…. Many people happy celebrate this event…." Said Akari. "Yeah, hey, hwo about visit that game stall?" he pointed to shoot ball game stall.

"Okay! Beside the present its so cute, specially the red dragon!" she exclaimed. "I will get it for you…' he ran to the stall and paid. "Hold it! Kudou!" said a voice.

"Zenjirou! You back to here!" said Taiki and Akari.

"Yeah! I will beat you in this game!" he smirked. "Bring it on!" he smiled. They both threw balls furiously to the target, finally Taiki obviously winning it and took the red dragon doll. "This is no fun…" said Zenjirou. "Sorry, I wont let my guard down…' Taiki winked. "Anyway, what brings you here? I thought you celebrate new year with your family…" said Akari. "Oh well, I tell you some secret…." He said as they three move closer to hear his whisper. "I heard Nene was coming in here, on the concert…." He whispered. "Ooooh…" they both nodded. "So I gonna find her, see ya guys!" Zenjirou waved hand at them and leave.

"So He still obsessed about her…" he said. "Yeah, and gone worse when he find out she become idol…" she sighed.

"Seriously Tagiru, when you stop buying foods, aren't your stomach already full?" said Airu, and she disgusted Tagiru who ate like pig. "Well, I couldn't help, they all look delicious, beside your digimon is pig too, I mean her evolution…" he said.

"Hey, don't dare talk about me! I'm the cutest!" said Opossumon from X-loader while Tagiru and Gamudramon laughed. "If you keep eating like that, you could be fat at hour…." She mocked.

"Fine, let's do some sport!" he said as he went to the shoot ball game stall. He accidentally bumped to someone. "Hey watch out!" "Sorry!" bowed Tagiru. "Oh hey! Tagiru! Its me! Hideaki!" he said. "Wow! How are you, pal? Its nice to meet you again!" he gave him high five. "Wow, hello Miss~" he bowed to Airu. "Is she your girlfriend? Wow! You must be lucky!" he smiled. Both of them blushed, Hideaki realize he making them awkward.

"Hey, how about some match?" he winked. "Yeah! Let's do it!" Tagiru exclaimed. "Baka Hideaki! Why you leave me alone!" said girly voice. "Sorry Darling, I want to make you surprise but it's seems take more time…' Hideaki shrugged.

"Mami!" shocked Tagiru. "You dating with him!" his eyes went wide. "Oh Tagiru! Wow! You had nice girlfriend!" she said and ignored him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mami, I'm his classmate…"

"Hi, I'm Airu…" she shake hand with her. "Guys! just continue your game, I will have chit chat with her…" she winked as they continue their battle at shoot ball game. "So, how you and Tagiru?" she aksed. "I'm just his eeer…. We used like enemy but One day he saved my life so I decided to repay his 'kindness' with accept his invitation…" she rolled her eyes.

"Hahaha you know, he idiot like always…" they both laughed.

"Seem you popular with girls~ Tagiru~" teased Hideaki who overheard them. "Yeah, my idiotic was famous!" he laughed.

Finally the battle was over. "The winner is Hideaki!" Hideaki received a brown fluffy teddy bear and gave it to her. "Aww you so sweet, see ya guys!" said Mami happily. They leaved them in the middle of the crowded.

"Let's grab some drink…" he said. "Up to you…" she sighed.

"I think we already visit all game stalls…" said Akari as she ate the cotton candy with Taiki. "Yeah, now what we suppose to do, the concert starts 1 hour later…' he sighed.

"Well, I-"Then someone bumped to Akari. "Hey! Becareful!" said blonde guy.

"You was the one who need more careful!" said Akari with mad tone as Taiki hold her.

"Gheez, you fuzzy like always…" he said as he take off his hat. "Kiriha!" shocked Taiki and Akari.

"I never thought met you guys again and nothing changed…" he said with cold tone. "Well, Kiriha were here that mean here something happen in here…" he said.

"Yeah, I found strange signal…. It show that there is digimon who powerful, unfortunately he's hiding…"

"He could be in Digi-Quartz now…" she spoke. "I think Kiriha already know about Digi-Quartz thing…" said Taiki. "I am… but I already search him while ago but still didn't find him, my prediction he will be show up today, at here…" explained Kiriha.

"Wow! Then we help you!" exclaimed Taiki. "Nah, I don't want ruining your date with him…" he winked and leaved them, both of them blushed.

"Taiki…." she spoke, Taiki look at her. "Y-yeah, Akari?" "Are we couple or not…" she whispered. "W-well, I-I…..I wouldn't mind i-if W-we…. As couple…" he said sheepishly. "Why?" she asked more. "W-well because I-I…" Taiki was run out of words, he decided to pulled her closer and gave kiss….. Suddenly

"Ehem!" a familiar voice coughed and make them felt disturbed. "You guys again!" said Akari. "Oh no Ren~ we disturbed them again…" Ryouma chuckled.

"Sorry, Legendary Hero and HIS girlfriend, we didn't mean to make fun, but we here because urgent…." Said Ren while laughing at them.

Taiki was annoyed because his precious moment was ruined by them, hopefully they wasn't joking around. "This is seriously urgent…" said Ren.

"We detected some digimon come from other world hiding on Digi-Quartz, I can sense he kinda building some team… or an army, I had feeling that they going to attack now…"

"Well, we observed the digimon and…. Its not ordinary digimon…" "And we afraid we can't beat them…." "So can you help us once again?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind but we better gather more hunters…." Said Taiki. "Okay, we split up!" suggested Akari as they nodded in agreement.

"I'm so hell bored here…" mumbled Airu. "Well, I'm sorry I making you bad mood…' said Tagiru with sad tone. "Fine fine, I wont mad….." she sighed. "Oooy!" called Ren.

"Ren! Ryouma! What are you doing in here!" exclaimed Airu, hope they bring her from the boredom. "Well, we have secret mission with legendary hero, want to join?" he winked. "Finally! I'm so bored! I join!"

"Wait wait, Taiki-san join? Me toooo!" he exclaimed. "I'm gonna texted Yuu!" said Tagiru as he turn on his handphone and send messages.

"Yuu-sama!" called Mami when she saw Yuu. "Aw! Hello Miho! Wow! I can't believe your dream come true!" she squeaked. "Shuuush!" Miho blushed. "Wow, you with Hideaki? That… cool…" said Yuu as he saw Hideaki approached. "Aw, you must be Yuu, Tagiru's friend…. Its unique to see you guys in here…." Then he blinked at MIHO. "Helloy young lady, nice to meet you…" he smiled. Yuu got message from Tagiru and read it. "Hey, Hideaki! Check this out!" he said as he showed his handphone.

"_Hey Yuu! This is urgent (and also fun!) Ryouma's team said they discovered some evil plan of digimons, guess what? They are not from Digi-Quartz! Anyway Taiki-san also joined him so let's help him!_

_From : Tagiru" _

"Wow! I would love to join this!" he said. "But, what about our girls?" he asked. "Nah! Don't worry, I have good plan, you go first… I will catch up!" he winked. "Thanks Hideaki!" he said.

"So this is the place? They must be hiding on their hideout…" spoke Akari when they arrived. "Hey, what about we ask Kiriha's help?" whispered Akari. "Nah, he msut be already know before us…" he said. Then Ryouma and the others come to Digi-Quartz and gathered with them. "So here the plan, Tagiru, Ren, Airu, attack from the gate! The rest sneaked and stop their plan!" commanded Taiki. "Good plan…" Ren said as they all nodded.

"Gamudramon! Chou-Shinka! Arresterdramon!"

"Opossumon! Chou-Shinka! Cho-Hakkaimon"  
>"Dracmon! Chou-Shinka! Yasyamon!"<p>

"Fog Shot!" Arresterdramon attack the garage who was their gate. Then many Mekanorimons went out and fight back. "Twinkle Beam!" they shot many laser to their opponent. "Dadada Minchi!" Cho-Hakkaimon strikes Mekanorimon with her "Rokketa Dingpa" and make them vanished to data. "Spiral Shedder!" Arresterdramon launched his Tail Anchor and slashed them with it. "Go distract them, I will go to main base!" said Ren as he and Yasyamon sneaked enter the gate. "What! That not fair!" protested Tagiru while Airu mumbled. "Yeah, whatever~".

"I think we're almost there…" said Ryouma as they saw light from a dark door. "Akari, this last time I ask you, you come or not?" said Taiki who always repeated question to her every 15 minutes. "Gheez, Taiki, when you will shut up…" mumbled Akari. "Then, kiss him…" Ryouma chuckled. "Ryoumaaa!" protested Akari while they blushing.

"Nah, let's focus to here…" he said, then an digimon appeared, unfortunately, they can't see who is it, then he jumped and block their path. "Who is it? Show yourself!" shouted Taiki while hugged Akari, scared someone took her again.

"Go away from here!" it growled. "Let me handle this…" smirked Ryouma and reload his Pshycemon. "Psychemon! Chou-Shinka! Astamon!"

"Hell fire!" Astamon shoot to him while it avoid by rolling over. "Taiki! go now! Let me handle this!" said Ryouma. "Okay, Ryouma! Let's go Akari!" he grabbed her hand and ran to the door.

"So you're….Antylamon, the Virus Type…." Said Ryouma. "He was being corrupted…" added Astamon. "Okay, let's finish him!" he grinned.

"Asipatravana!" he spins to tornado and his hand truned to Treasure Axes and its cut the pipes. "The Hell Fire didn't work at him…" said Astamon.

"Then make him stop…" said Ryouma. Its still spinning uncontrollably. Astamon flew and shoot his head and he eventually stop and grab his head because it was hurt, then Astamon kick him with his "Maverick" attack. "Got him!"

"Meditation Cure~" He recover himself and heal any wound he had. "What the!" Astamon shocked. "Arm Bomber!" Antylamon jumped hardens his body, then he unleashed mighty blow to Astamon. "Aaaaargh!"

"Astamon!" shouted Ryouma. "Shit!"

"Is Ryouma gonna be okay? It seems that enemy not weak…" said Akari.

"I know but if we're not stop the boss, he gonna kill many people! Beside Ryouma is strong, he can't lose like that" explained Taiki. "Don't worry, I trust you…' she smiled.

When they entered a door, it was dark and they couldn't see anything, then a starts coming in anywhere. "W-what is this?" he confused. "This must be illusion!" said Akari. "Ohoho! Clever girl!" said a voice, then a tentacle grab her. "Aaargh!" "No! Akari! Shoutmon! Reload!" he called Shoutmon from his X-loader.

"Where is he? I couldn't see!" complained Shoutmon. "Akari was vanished! No!"

"Taiki! please calm down!" said Shoutmon! "We will find him! I'm sure!" he added.

"You're right Shoutmon, there no need to panic!" he nodded.

"Shoutmon! Chou-Shinka! OmegaShoutmon!"

"Hard Rock Damashi!" he shoot fireballs to anywhere. "You ruined my territory!" said anger voice. "Show yourself!" yelled OmegaShoutmon. "Ohoho! If you wish!"

Then mechanic robot with strange weapon appeared . "I'm MetalVademon…" he smirked. "Where is Akari!" yelled Taiki furiously. "No need to know!" he shoot laser to him. "Watch out Taiki!" OmegaShoutmon protected him. "You little! Victorize Banking!" he strikes him with fist of flames and make him down, while MetalVademon keep attack him, Taiki realize no matter what OmegaShoutmon attack him, he didn't wounded at all, it seems MetalVademon have strange power that he cannot be hurt. When OmegaShoutmon shoot "Beat Slash" MetalVademon avoid it. "Muwhahaha! You're not smart…." He laughed evilly, unfortunately his attack destroyed a strange machine behind him. "Nooo!"

"You're the one who not smart!" OmegaShoutmon smirked. "Omega the Fusion!" he draws the power of Omega inForce with his whole body and create shadow Omegamon, its shoot fireballs and blowing him to data.

"Let's go Taiki!" said OmegaShoutmon.

"Prims Gallet!" Arresterdramon release his final attack to the last Mekanorimon and its vanished to data. "Yeah! We beat them all, let's go inside!" exclaimed Tagiru. "No one allowed to go inside…" said a robotic voice, he appeared at the gate. "Who was that?"

"He's…. Andromon!" said Airu while analyzed him. "Robot or not! I will win!" said Arresterdramon as he ran to him and swing his Tail Anchor, unfortunately Andromon grab his tail easily and slammed him to the ground. "No! Arresterdramon!" shocked Tagiru.

"Kyoususen Homuran!" Cho-Hakkaimon swings him furiously, but he dodges it with his arms easily. "What!" then Andromon grabbed his weapon and threw it far away, then punched her. "That rude!" protested Airu.

Arresterdramon stood up and fight back to him, but his body didn't hurt at all. "Stop this pathetic attacks, you never can win against us…" he said. "Lightning Blade!" he swing his hand and make blue blade, he slashed him with his attacks. "AAAARGH!" he whined.

"Hideaki!" shouted Tagiru went saw a green yutaka boy come. "Sorry! I'm late, where everyone?"

"Inside.. anyway help us!" he said. "Okay, I go inside!" he winked. "What! That not fair!" he yelled when Hideaki ran to gate. "I tell you something, mechanic digimon weak at fires, burn him!" he yelled.

"Oh!" Airu got idea. "Cho-Hakkaimon! Burn him!" she said. She nodded and ran to him. Andromon saw her and shot "Gatling missiles" to her, Cho-Hakkaimon rolled over and succeed flee, but the missiles was heading to Airu, Tagiru reflect jumped and pushed her away, he end up in the top of her. "Sorry…" he grinned. "Ugh!" she blushed and pushed him away. "You save me again…' she mumbled.

Cho-Hakkaimon grabbed Andromon's both arms from back. "Buta-no-Maruyaki!" she burst into flames and roasted him. "Arresterdramon now!" shouted Cho-Hakkaimon. "Spiral Shredder!" he stabbed his tail anchor to him and cut him to pieces.

"Yeah we did it!" exclaimed Tagiru. "Hey! Look at that!" said Airu as she pointed to flying Dinosaur. "Woah awesome!" he said.

"We're almost there…" said Ren as he ran deeper with Yasyamon, then a digimon threw smoke bomb to him. "What the! *cough*" Shocked Ren. "You're not allowed in here…. Khe khe khe…" said a evil voice. "Show yourself!" he shouted. "Kwekekekekekek!" a blue ball machine digimon show up and swung his sword to them, luckily Yasyamon was fast he dodge it with his weapon. Ren analyzed the digimon. "He's Tekkamon! Machine digimon again! Shit! Yasyamon! Go fight him!" he cheered him.

"Ittoudryoukan!" he slashed back, but it didn't affect to his body. "Failed, kwuahhahhahaa!" he laughed evilly. "Slamming Skull!" he slammed his head to him and make an explosion. "Waaaah!" Ren screamed when he bounced because the explosion. "Try fight back!" yelled Ren, Yasyamon tried to hit him but he too fast and he easily avois his attack and keep slashed him from back. "Aaargh! This so frustrated!"

"Heey!" called boy with gren yutaka. "Who are you?" confused Ren.

"My name is Hideaki! I'M Tagiru's friend!" he said. 'Another idiot…' thought Ren.

"Anyway, I can see you need help…" he grinned. "Stop fooling around, help me!"

"Okay, you can borrow my digimon!" he grinned as he showed his Dobermon, Ren was clueless about him but he nodded and took him.

"Yasyamon! Dobermon! Digi-Xross! Yasyamon + Dobermon!"

The new look Yasyamon appeared when some part of him with Dobermon successfully mixed like Arresterdramon + Dobermon.

"Haiiro No Noizu!" he release a wave of noise to Tekkamon. "Aaaargh! It hurts me! Aaargh!" he said. "Now!" said Ren. "Burakkubiimu!" he shoot a dark fire energy blast from his weapon and release to him. "Aaaaargh!" He screamed and turned to pieces of data. He back to Yasyamon and Dobermon returned to Hideaki. "You're not bad, thanks for the help…" he said.

"Yeah, I think I will return now, see ya!" he waved hand. 'what a weird guy… at least he not clumsy like Tagiru…' he thought as he ran back to deeper room.

"Kiriha, what we suppose to do now?" asked Metalgreymon. "We attack from the top building…' he said. "You can't pass there!" said a bird digimon.

"My name is Sinduramon and no one survive from me, kwak kwak kwak!" he showed his electric energy.

"This digimon could absorb electric energy, this dangerous, we need to kill him…" said Metalgreymon. "Okay…' he jumped to the nearest building. "Trident Arm!" he strikes his sharp claws to his steel body, unfortunately it didn't damage any thing. "Kwak kwak! You can't attack me!" he smirked as he release his attack "" and make him fell.  
>"Metalgreymon!" yelled Kiriha. "Giga Destroyer!" He shouted ultra-high energy, homing laser beam at them in many times. "Kwak Kwak! It still wont affect me!" he laughed with arrogant tone. "Okay what about this?" Kiriha smirked.<p>

"MetalGreymon! Chou-Shinka! Zeekgreymon!"

"Trident Fang!" He bites his steel body and it did scratched his body. "Kwaaaak! It huts! How dare you!" he angered. "Bao Chu!" he shoots electric balls to him. He dodge it with his gold arms and claws. "Destroy Smasher!" he unleashed spinning claws to him and making him more wounded. "Aaargh! How this happen!"

"Your arrogant attitude make you blind…" he smirked. "Finish him!"

"Zeke Flaaaame!" Zeekgreymon burned him with his flames. "Kwaaakah!" he burned and turn into data.

"Now let's get the real boss…" he said.

"Prepare to die…" said Antylamon with Treasure Axes in his hand. "Uuugh…" Ryouma whinned. "Ittouryoudan!" Yasyamon strikes him while he hold it with his Axes while Ren helped Ryouma stood up. "This digimon…. Too strong…'

"I know, that why I run to you…" he said. "C'mon, let's combine our strength…" said Ren.

"Astamon! Yasyamon! Double Xros! Asayamon!"

Their new brand xros digimon appeared in front of Antylamon. "No matter what you are, you cannot defeat me…"

"Evil Bind!" Asayamon hypnotized him and make him stunned. "What!"

"You cannot move or even healed yourself~" he smirked. "Rapid Gun!" he showed new look gun and shoot furiously to him. "Aaaargh!" Antylamon screamed in pain. "I will curse you!" he angered. "Not so long! Marvelous Kick!" he kicked his chest and release "Dark Burst" to him as he burned to data.

"You know, I never think Virus attribute could win against virus attribute too…." Said Ren. "I dunno but maybe Miracle on our side now…." He smiled.

Taiki and Shoutmon found secret passage and went deep inside, they found a sacral and royal place with red blood color in anywhere, "This so creepy…' said Shoutmon. "Don't let your guard done…" he said as he stepped more closer to the throne room, then he accidentally step a trap, he eventually fell to cage. "Khe khe khe…. So this pathetic human who want to hunt me down…' said a look around someone grabbed his pants and took his X-loader, then the light turn on and he saw the Ogre White Digimon. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"I'm Ginkakumon!" he smirked. "I'm not ordinary digimon, you'll see… but I have been suffered and unseen… but now I will revenge to human!" he laughed evilly. "What you mean your revenge?"

"You don't have business to know~ because you will die soon…" he said as he took his sword. "No! don't!" screamed Akari who was tied beside him.

"Akari!" shocked Taiki. "D-don't kill him!...K-kill me first!" she said. "What! Don't sacrifice yourself!" he shouted. "Good choice little girl…" he glared at her. Then he moved his sword to her. "Your wish is granted…." He swung his sword highly.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" yelled Taiki with full of power, then his X-loader moved its own and Shoutmon could went out by himself. "What the!" shocked Ginkakumon. Then Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon and Pickmonz went out. Shoutmon eventually evolved to OmegaShoutmon by himself and release attack "Hard Rock Damashi" to him and Ballistamon & Dorulumon helped him with "Heavy Speaker" and "Dorulu Blaster!" while Starmon and Pickmonz helped Akari and Taiki.

"DigiXross All!"

"Shoutmon X4!" he shouted as he swung his sword to him, unfortunately dodge it with his sword then slashed him furiously, "We need to get out!" he said.

"You will not win this time!" said Shoutmon X4. "Burning Star Slasher!" he hurls wave of Star Sword and release burst flames to him, it damaged him directly.

"You… .you will pay for that…" he gasped. "GROOOOOOOOAAAAAR!" he roared and the place was shaking hardly, Ginkakumon become more bigger and bigger size until he ruined the building. "I will kill you all!" he shouted.

"Never…' said Kiriha as Zeekgreymon "Plasma Railgun!" he spews the flames of hell from his mouth and burned him. Its only affected to him little chance making him more mad.

"Kiriha!" called Taiki. "Oh Taiki… you're here tooo…' hr approached to them. "Kiriha, let's combine our power!" he said. "Okay, since I have no choice…" he said.

"Shoutmon X4! Zeekgreymon! Digi-Xross! Shoutmon X6!"

"Woaaah!" Tagiru saw the new digi-xross of his sempai as Ren and Ryouma also saw it.

"Grrrr! Your new evolution is doesn't matter! Gyakugei Endan!" he shoot huge fire ball to him, but Shoutmon X6 easily dodge it with his mike. "What! GRAAAOR!" he went mad and shoot "Kiendan" many times, it almost burned all buildings around him. Shoutmon X6 flew to drop Taiki, Kiriha and Akari to safer place then he back to him and release his final attack. "You're not match for me Xros Shooting Rocker!"

"Graoooor! Kingin Raimeigeki!" he release electric laser with fireballs to dodge his attack, unfortunately Shoutmon X6's Attack more powerful and it destroyed his attack and Ginkakumon completely.

"Yaaaaaay! We're win!" cheered everyone.

They returned to the festival safely, except they bit messed up and dirty. "The concert will started few minutes again…" said Ryouma reminded them.

"Wooy! Where you have been? Oh Kiriha! You're here too!" said Zenjirou as he waved hand to them. "Hey, you messed up like you were in battle… wait! I miss the battle, damn! Guys, why you didn't tell me before!" he complained. "Zen, its not what you think, please…. At least you find her…" said Taiki.

"Oh yeah! I found her and hoping she give me autograph, but guess what! She give me….KISS!" He squeaked. All of them was silent.

'This Xros Heart member definitely crazy….' Whispered Ren to Ryouma as he nodded. 'Yeah, no wonder why Taiki didn't ask him help…..'

"Yuu!" called Miho. "How dare you leave me alone! J-Just tell me if I was boring person or ugly.. or or…." She sobbed. Yuu hold her hand took her away from the crowded, Ren and Tagiru teased him.

"No, Miho, someday I will explain you why I did that, but I can't explain now, but what you need to know that I-I… I really like you…." He said sheepishly.

"You're lying…. You just playing with me…" she stopped sobbed and look away.

"No, please look at me…' he grabbed her shoulder and look into her eyes. "I'm serious and I would never lie to you, please believe me…." He said with serious tone. "F-fine…. I like you too… it just… I'm scared… to be heartbroken…." She hugged him. "No, you wont…." He kissed her hair.

"Owow! Who back now~" teased Tagiru when he saw Yuu and Miho returned. Airu slapped his back and said. "Stop teased them!" she mumbled. "Sorry sorry…" he scratched his head. "Wow! Look's who Tagiru's boss now! Good Job Airu! Now he only obey to Princess Airu~" teased Mami as they all laughed, Both of them blushed. "Mami! Shut up!" he protested. 'Does he really like me…Gosh…. Why my heart beating fast now…..' thought Airu. "C'mon Airu, why you don't admit your feelings to him? You guys look more than just "partner" you know~" teased Ren.

"Yeah, you soooo cute together~" added Hideaki, Yuu grinned at him. 'Payback time'.

"Okay okay, cut it out guys!" said Taiki, hoping there no fight between them. Kiriha just look away and didn't want bug them. "Hum….Taiki, have you kiss her? We waiting for it…." Said Ryouma. Everyone look at the Taiki and Akari who have red face.

"Oh not, not that again…" he blushed.

"Hey guuuuuys! The concert was about….5 seconds!" exclaimed Zenjirou as they all heading to concert stage.

Nene come out and singing on the stage with dancers, Zenjirou screamed and called her name as loud as he could with other fanatic Nene's fans. Taiki and Akari watching together on the front stage, Akari was little jealous actually, but what make her happy that Taiki hold her hand all the time, he didn't want let her go. While Airu and Tagiru watching on the left, Airu was annoyed because Tagiru was exited watching the idol, she realized that she wanted his attention, Ren and Ryouma watching them from back and grinned, they found her new weakness. Kiriha didn't watch, he only listened on the empty corner. Yuu and Hideaki enjoyed watched her with their girls.

The Greatest Time of Year [ Aly & Aj]

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
>Help me celebrate it<br>With everybody here, friends so dear  
>Let me simply state it<br>Joy to the world and everyone  
>Lift up your hearts and feel the love<br>It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
>Yeah<em>

-After 2 hours-

"The New Year is 30 minutes more! I can't wait!" said Akari with exited tone. "Nene-sama! She's coming here!" said Zenjirou as he ran to the Hunter group who was ate soba together. "Hi guys! long time not see!" she said. "Oh hi!" said Taiki and Akari as they shake hands with her. "I heard Kiriha was here, where is he?"

"He still want to be alone, I guess…." Said Taiki. "Aww what a pity…." She said. "Anyway I want to enjoyed my time with my lovely fan, see you~" she waved hand as Zenjirou followed her. 'That Idol really have worse taste…' whispered Ren. 'She's also Xros Heart, I guess….' Added Ryouma.

"Hey, Taiki, want to join ring the genta?" asked Akari. "Okay, how about you guys?" he asked to the rest of the group.

"No no no, you can go on…' said Ren. "Yeah, We have own bussiness~" winked Ryouma.

"Fine…." He walk away with her.

"Let's join them!" asked Tagiru. "No, I don't want! Why you always following people?" asked Airu annoyedly. "I just want…. You're not bored…"

"I will not bored if you're not busy with yourself…' she mumbled. "She mean she want your attention…" whispered Hideaki as Yuu chuckled.

"Oh…." Tagiru blushed. "Sometimes, you need to be honest to Idiot if you want them know what you means…" winked Mami. Airu nodded and took his hand, dragged him to deserted place. "Tagiru, I know I become idiot if I told you this, but I was JEALOUS if you was watching or stared other girls too long, it just… I don't like it…"

"You mean, you like me….?" Tagiru Blushed.

"Uuuugh! Whatever!" she turned away but Tagiru hold her arms and make her turned to him. "I…..I think I'm in love with you…." He said. Airu blushed, but she didn't move when Tagiru move closer to her and kissed her lips. It was wonderful kiss for Airu.

"Yuu, I want to buy some drink…" Miho. "Wait, I will help you…" he stood up and followed her to drink stall to buy some ice shake. Suddenly, a big guy with muscular skin accidentally bumped to her. "Hey, watch out nerd!" he mocked. Yuu mad at him and punched him. "Don't dare to talk about my girlfriend like that!" he hissed and ran with her.

"Y-you don't have to do that…" said Miho with nervous tone. "I-I know but I couldn't help…" he said as he touched her chin with his soft finger and tilted her head. "I-I seriously in love with you…." He said with serious tone and moved closer to her and pressed his lips gently to hers. Miho was surprised but he let him have his way.

Hideaki and Mami was making out behind Ryouma and Ren who was drinking hot tea.

"I think all the lovebirds have their own business…" "Yeah, even the lonewolf of the blue flare didn't want join us…' said Ryouma. Ren laid his head to Ryouma's shoulder which make him surprised. "Huh…. Why they must kissed on this event…. Make me envy…" he mumbled. "Are you saying you want me to kiss you?" he chuckled. Ren blushed and look away. "Hell no way…"

"Gosh! The queue so long!" said Akari as she counted. "We're the 100th" exclaimed Akari. "Don't worry, 5 people left…. Take in easy" Taiki confronted her. "Yeah.. anyway when you will let my hand? You have held me for 5 hours or more…" she joked.

"Oh… sorry…" he blushed and let go her hand. "I'm just joking, Taiki…" Akari laughed. "You can… hold me all the times…" she blushed. "Oh, hey, its ours turn…" he said as they stepped to near bell. "Akari, I want tell you something…"

"Go ahead…' she said as she took the stick and ready for ring the genta bell.

"I love you…" he spoke, Akari dropped the stick. "I-I….." she speechless.

"I want be your boyfriend…" he said while his face keep redder.

"I love you too…" she said as she jumped and kissed him passionately, then someone coughed. "Hey! Get a room!" they both pulled away awkwardly and rang the genta bell together.

~ At the Morning~

Taiki and Akari visited the temple with their friends. Ari threw her coins and wished 'I could be together with Taiki forever…' while Airu wished. "I will not become idiot….',

"Happy New Yeaaaaaar!" said Zenjirou went he and Nene went to Taiki and Akari who had gathering with the hunters and their girlfriend after visiting the temple.

"Hey, I want to invite you guys make mochi in my house!" said Kiriha as he approached to the group. They all surprised Kiriha finally talk to them.

"We will of course!" said The Xros Heart Members.

"Wow! A party! Gladly join!" said Tagiru while Airu sighed.

"As if you let us…" said Ren and Ryouma, while Hideaki nodded.

they spent their the beginning of days of new year.

THE END.

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! This my first fic tell about New Year, sorry if this boring but I'll do my best for everything, yeah some part I lazy to write so I skip it up XD anyway lucky I celebrate new year in home I could finish this before new year xDDD


End file.
